


Memories

by Nythil



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Lightsabers, Psychometry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, didn't want to spoil anything with tags, hard to do a summary without some spoilers as well, or short and pain, should probably finish the game before reading, spoilers for like the last 20 minutes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nythil/pseuds/Nythil
Summary: Cal has successfully returned to Bogano and found the holocron, but the second sister sees an opportunity. Every Inquisitor knows that you don't waste one of those.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Memories

The grinding crunch of Cal’s jaw under Trilla’s foot was very _ , very _ , gratifying. 

Once, she would have called it sickening, the feeling of the bone straining and cracking under her weight a horrific concept. 

Those days were long since past. 

Cal had never been a full Jedi, but he was strong in the force and inventive. The years of hiding on Bracca had led him to create his lightsaber form from a mix of various styles. It had served him well- at first - against her due to the wild unpredictability of his tactics. Perhaps with more training, he would have survived long enough to be more useful to the Empire. Trilla certainly would have enjoyed transforming him into an inquisitor. She had savoured the idea of breaking his misplaced loyalty in Cere, fantasizing about his tortured screams and useless pleads for mercy. Would his body or mind have snapped first? A mystery that was never to be solved now.

Though the outcome was ultimately dissatisfying, she found that Cal’s death was not an unfitting end to the chase for the holocron. 

_ Pathetic,  _ Trilla’s lips drew into a sneer,  _ for all their hopes to laid on him. _

She lifted her foot, rolling Cal’s head to face her with the toe of her boot. His eyes were only partially closed, rolled back into his head in the familiar, empty gaze of death that replaced his usual look of impertinence. They were hazy and seemed to stare right through her; a slight chill passed through Trilla.   
_ Must be the temperature, _ she reasoned. Trilla was too intimately acquainted with the look of death for it to affect her anymore, after all.

Part of her was disappointed. The fight had been entertaining. Trilla would admit that he had been caught her off guard a couple of times, especially when he took her lightsaber (It was almost cute how he had assumed she wouldn’t use the force to take it back). It felt somewhat cheap to use his psychometry as a free window of attack. However, not using the opportunity presented would have been a senseless mistake.   
All inquisitors knew that you didn’t waste an advantage. 

Trilla had wondered how much control Cal had over the echoes in the force, whether he chose to view them or was forced into the visions. She had spied on him far more than he knew, watching him from a distance, gathering information. He found echoes everywhere. 

While she still had no real answer, she knew that he had been in the middle of her memories when she had killed him, obviously pulled in against his will. 

Trilla briefly wondered if Cal felt the pain of the torture she had endured and how much of his death he had actually been aware of. His face, previously contorted with the pain of the echo, was now unsettlingly slack. Next to his limp body was the still sparking shrapnel of that incessant tiny droid, BD-1. There had been nothing the little nuisance could do against her. Oh, it had tried, certainly, clinging to her leg, attempting to slow her down with an electric shock - no use against armour with rubber woven in. The frantic noises it made as Trilla advanced had been pitiful. It was screaming for help, but nothing could pull Cal out of the vision.   
It took one casual swing of his lightsaber in her hands to destroy BD-1, smoothly slicing the droid in half.

With Cal’s saber in her possession, Trilla took a moment to examine it properly. She ran an appreciative hand over the smooth hilt, a shining blue metal with a vibrant magenta blade that Cal had undoubtedly crafted himself. A finely made weapon, admittedly. It made for an elegant trophy. Trilla clipped it to her belt next to her own. Perhaps she would kill Cere with it, as well. Her old master ought to know that her new pet padawan was a failure before she died. 

After all, it was only polite to fill her in on why Cal and BD-1 never came back; what Sith would want to be rude?

Trilla pulled the holocron into her hand, turning it over. She could feel the texture through her gloves, the sharp corners of the cube threatening to rip into the fabric. The harsh lines seemed oddly comforting in her hands. 

These children...they would suffer as she did. They would be ripped from their families and know the Empire’s pain and fear, both hopelessly alone and in the company of fellow soon-to-be-inquisitors. 

A bubble of empathy threatened to surface in her mind. The sound of screaming from within Fortress Inquisitorius echoed. 

She ignored it. 

_ Good, _ Trilla thought.  _ It’s easier when they’re young.  _

She stepped over Cal, unflinching as his fingers were crushed under her boot, and left the vault. 

Time to see how useful this holocron was. 


End file.
